Dance of Thunderstorms and Cherry Blossoms
by RavynLex
Summary: Half-angel Karma roams the night, out to rid her city of the evil that inhabits it. But when she comes across a certain blonde devil, justice becomes the last thing on her mind. Violence turns to passion for those who walk in shadow. Rated M for mature content, lemony goodness, and Karma's foul mouth. Mage X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I binged "Danced With Devils" and was oddly captivated by Mage... But Ritsuka was just too... Not weak exactly, but far too timid for most of the series, for my tastes. So I decided Mage needed someone more capable. And tough. And so Karma was born. This story started out a bit more violent, and a lot less sweet, because it started life inspired by "Bedroom Warfare" by One Ok Rock. (Awesome song by one of my two fave bands, go check it out on YouTube! Check their ballads too, Taka's voice is amazing, rawr.) But as all writers know, sometimes our characters make their own minds up, and this lemony goodness ends on a sweet, tender note. It's a long story, but a one-off, as far as I know. First story with such mature content, so go a little easy in your reviews, ok? Thanks, and enjoy the heat! (Oh, and Anita Blake is mentioned in passing. For those that don't know, she is the brainchild of Laurell K Hamilton, and is a vampire slayer in St. Louis, Missouri.) I don't own Mage, unfortunately, but I do claim Karma!**

* * *

They say that Karma is a bitch. It's a phrase that is used so often, people tend to brush it off as nonsense, or use it as a joke. But the humans of this world have no idea just how much truth there is to that simple phrase. If they knew, they would flee from the night and cower in terror at Karma's wrath. At MY wrath.

Karma was the name given to me at the moment of my birth, and Karma is the justice I deliver in the deepest reaches of the night. Those that dwell in shadows tremble at the mere mention of my name. Devils and vampires alike shudder at my very presence.

At least, most of them do.

* * *

I watched as the last pathetic vampire turned to dust and blew away in the breeze. _When will these bastards learn?_ The leaders of these blood-drinking clans just kept creating more cannon fodder. Well, more _sword_ fodder, truth be told. Cannons would be far too difficult to lug around.

I wiped the bloody sword on my trousers, uncaring of the stains. They were ripped to hell anyway, I'd not be wearing them again. When the blade was reasonably clean, I slid it into the sheath at my back and flipped my hair over it. Wouldn't do to frighten the poor little civilians.

Humans were a strange lot. Gang members toting massive guns didn't rate so much as a second look. But one super pale woman with a sword, and everyone tweaks out. I suppose things would be simpler for me if all of the supernatural beings were shown in the light. But with my luck, it would be too much like Anita Blake's world, and the evil bastards would be accepted and protected as members of society. How anyone could accept those blood-suckers is beyond me.

Not that I have any room to talk, really. Being only half-human, could I ever really count myself among them? From the seventh anniversary of my birth, the day I sprouted wings, I knew I was a freak. The unnatural offspring of a human and one of the Fallen. Daughter of an angel.

I scoffed at the term and wondered why my mind wandered that far back. That day was sixteen years ago, why did it crop up tonight? Maybe I was more tired than I'd thought. Hopefully there would be no more surprise attacks tonight, and I could finally get some sleep.

Yawning, I strode down the dank alley, kicking debris out of my way. Damned vampires were always picking the foulest places to attack. I knelt before the latest victim and checked for a pulse. Damn, nothing. I pressed the back of my hand to the woman's cheek and found it already cooling. She was gone.

Frustrated, I kicked the brick wall beside the corpse. Ruined a perfectly good outfit, got sliced, and couldn't even save the girl? What the bloody hell? Tonight sucked so hard.

I stomped down the alley and took off in the general direction of my apartment. I almost wished for some asshole to pick a fight, because I would've loved to pummel someone right at that moment. But luck wasn't with me, because there wasn't a soul around.

A couple blocks from home, I stopped dead still. The wind had changed and brought with it a new scent. There was a devil nearby. Why the hell was there a devil so close to my apartment? And just what the hell did it want?

I reached into the sleeves of my jacket and palmed the knives I had hidden in wrist sheaths. Wouldn't do to terrify the neighbors if I could help it. Moving to a new place would be _such_ a pain. I would much rather keep the neighbors in the dark, so to speak.

I started moving again, walking towards the scent, which seemed to be coming from my apartment building. _What the hell?_ I was not about to let some scumbag devil devour the souls in my own damned building. This was _not_ happening.

I stomped down the alley behind my building, scanning the shadows.

"Alright, show yourself, you scuzzy bastard!"

There was a quick laugh and a puff of smoke, and the devil appeared before me. He flung a decimated body away and took a step toward me. I knew instantly that this one could be a problem if I let him live. He was tall, blonde, and ridiculously attractive. If I didn't end his existence tonight, he would litter my city with bodies in a matter of days. Between his appearance and the tricks I knew devils possessed, he could charm half the women in the city without even trying.

He looked me up and down, grinning in a completely lecherous way. I couldn't tell if he was wondering how my soul would taste, or my flesh. It totally tweaked me out, and I couldn't help the shudder that ran down my spine. What was this dude's problem?

"You picked the wrong place for a midnight snack, you know."

He laughed like I'd said the funniest thing ever. Oh, I was _SO_ going to kill this guy.

"You don't want to mess with me, little girl. You have no idea what you're getting into."

Little girl? Oh yeah, this dude had to die. I threw one of my knives without another word. My aim was off, and it stuck in his shoulder. The yelp of shock and pain was decidedly unmanly however; and made me feel a little better.

I snickered at the sound and flung my other knife before he could recover. This one was closer to my target and protruded from the middle of his chest. Score! The knives had been engraved with blessed runes and symbols, and the devil growled in pain and anger as he yanked them from his flesh.

"You're gonna pay for that, girly."

"Bring it on, Blondie!"

He rushed at me, but I was faster. I jumped out of the way at the last moment, drawing my sword as I whirled around to face him again. I brought my sword down in a graceful arc, aiming for the devil's already-bleeding chest. He leapt back with a surprised grunt, and only the tip of my sword made contact, slicing through his shirt. _Damn, missed!_

"Not bad for a human, girly. Been a long time since I got stuck like that. Those Exorcists finally have some decent training, hrm?"

I stopped mid-lunge, snorting in derision. This dumbass thought I was with the Exorcist Society? _Really?_ I just couldn't let a comment like that go.

"As if! Those pansies couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag."

My comment must have shocked him, because his jaw dropped open and he just stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. He doubled over and clutched his stomach, completely uncaring that I still had my sword pointed at him. What was _wrong_ with this guy? I was too stunned to bring myself to attack again, and just stared instead as his laughter finally tapered off.

I brought the tip of my sword up again as he stood upright finally, still snickering a little. He glanced at the blade for only a moment before swatting it away. His movement looked so slight and effortless, but the sword was ripped from my hands with shocking force. _Damnit! Now what?_

He took a step toward me and I leapt back, wondering if I could fake a fall and get to the dagger in my boot. Before I could even finish the thought, he vanished. _Shit! Shit shit_ _ **shit,**_ _where'd he go?_ I whirled around, searching the darkness. I whipped my head back and forth, but found no trace of the devil.

Suddenly, my legs were swept out from under me, and I crashed to the ground. My back hit something hard and slimy, but I was glad my head didn't suffer the same fate. The bastard devil was laughing again as I jumped to my feet.

"Aw, what's the matter babe? Little too much to drink?"

"Oh, you are _so_ dead. Do you have any idea how filthy this alley is? I liked this jacket, you bastard!"

I leapt at him and my fist hit his face with a _crunch_ that was satisfying only until I realized that it was my hand and not his nose that was broken. _Shit! Damn! OW!_ I punched him again anyway, despite the pain. He grunted and grabbed my wrist. His grip was tighter than I'd expected, and I struggled to break free. Before I could manage it, his free hand found my throat.

I stilled immediately, racking my brain. He could snap my neck or rip my throat out before I could so much as blink. He caught my eyes and stared, trying to bewitch me with his devil tricks. I had just a second to be grateful for my angelic immunity before a low growl issued from him. His hand tightened the smallest amount around my throat, and he leaned in closer.

"How can you resist me like this? Who are you?"

Before I could answer, he leaned in even closer. And oh, my God, did he just _sniff_ me? Oh hell, he _did!_ He inhaled deeply, fingers twitching against my skin. He growled softly again, long and low.

"Who are you, woman? _What_ are you? You don't smell like any other human I've come across."

"Great, I'm unique. Stop sniffing me, you pervert, and get off of me!"

He pulled back to look in my eyes again, grinning. I slapped him with my free hand, but that only seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and sniffed again.

"Tell me now, and don't lie. You know I could snap this pretty neck in a second if I want to."

I glared at him, hissing in frustration, and his fingers tightened around my wrist, causing me to yelp in a completely embarrassing, girly way. I groaned. I was going to die anyway, might as well be honest. _Tell the truth and shame the devil, as they say._

"Ow, bastard! Fine, whatever. My name's Karma, and I'm only half-human. Happy? Just kill me quick and get it over with, I'm totally bored already."

 _Holy sainted Light, why am I antagonizing him? Shut up, dumbass!_

He blinked and looked shocked. So was I, but I wasn't about to say that. His grip on my throat loosened slightly, and I swallowed experimentally. Ok, so nothing was broken, that's good. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he said anything else.

"Only half, huh? So what's the other half? Why do you smell so different? So…delicious?"

He tilted my head back and sniffed my neck again, inhaling deeply. I wondered if he was going to use his teeth to rip my throat out. I wondered how much it would hurt. I wondered if – _Holy shit, did he just freaking_ _ **lick**_ _me?!_ I trembled and my whole body tensed up as I felt the warmth of his tongue on my neck.

"Mm, your skin tastes even better than that last soul."

My breath caught in my throat at his words. His breath was warm on my skin, and I shivered involuntarily. What the hell was going on here? Before I could so much as blink, he let go of my throat and shoved me away.

"What the hell, human? You can't put any spells on me, I won't fall for it!"

 _Spells? What? What spells?_ I peeled the ruined jacket off and tossed it to the ground, wincing at the pain in my probably-broken knuckles. Dude's face was _hard_. I glared at him in confusion.

"The hell are you babbling about? I didn't use any damned spells. Your stupid face broke my Goddamned hand, asshole!"

"Yeah right, whatever. Don't lie, woman, what did you do? Why do you smell so…so… so irresistible? _What did you do?"_

He ended on a growl, his true form beginning to manifest in his shadow. I snorted and rolled my eyes. This guy had worse anger management issues than I did.

"I didn't _do_ anything, moron. You're all hot for my body wash, big whoop. If you're that obsessed, go to the drugstore and buy some, it's warm sugar and vanilla."

I turned my back on him and bent to retrieve my sword. It was luckily undamaged, despite hitting the brick wall earlier. Now if I could just find the knives, I'd be set. I glanced around, wondering where the big idiot threw them.

Before I could find them, I was grabbed from behind. This devil just didn't know when to give up. He spun me around and slammed my back against the wall. The sword sheath dug into my back as he pinned my shoulders against the rough brick.

"Ow! What the hell, man?"

His grip was tight on my upper arms, his fingers digging into the soft skin. I hissed in pain and annoyance. He growled softly in response, bringing his face closer to mine. His eyes locked on mine, searching. _So pretty. Like melted gold._ Wait, what the hell?! I shook my head frantically and struggled to free my arms from his grip. If I lived through the night, I was sure to have some wicked bruises in the morning.

"Let go of me, you shithead! God, I'm gonna kick your ass _so_ hard! Let me go, damnit!"

"Oh, I don't think so, babe. You had your chance to kick my ass, and you lost it."

Oh great, he was laughing at me again. Seriously, what the hell was this dude's problem? Was he _trying_ to piss me off? His face was barely an inch from mine, and I wondered if there was enough space to headbutt him effectively. Before I could make up my mind, he buried his face against my neck, inhaling deeply.

I let out a girly little squeal in surprise, and tried to jerk away, only to bash my head against the damned brick wall. I barely had time to curse in pain before he shocked me again. He chuckled quietly, his lips brushing softly over my skin only a moment before I felt the slight pressure of his teeth. Oh God, this was it, I was about to die a violent, bloody death! So why the hell wasn't I terrified? Surely this trembling was from fear, right? It had to be fear, there's no way it could be- _Holy hell, did he just lick me again?_

This was just getting _way_ too weird. No devil tricks had ever worked on me before, so what the hell was going on? I shifted my feet experimentally, wondering how much room I had to maneuver. Damn, no good, my feet were less than an inch from the stupid wall. Now what? My arms were pinned, my legs were trapped, I couldn't reach a single blade. Hmm…

Maybe I could use his own actions against him. I brought my face down and rubbed my cheek against his. He pulled his head back with a little quiet gasp of shock, giving me plenty of space. I took advantage of his shock, burying my face against the side of his neck. I fully intended to rip a chunk of flesh out with my teeth, until his scent hit my nostrils.

He smelled like thunder storms and good leather and something else I couldn't define. Something inhuman and yet, altogether masculine. It was intoxicating, and I had inhaled deeply before I even realized it. I couldn't get enough of his amazing scent, and I wondered what sort of trickery this was. There's no way this _devil_ could smell so, so… so very…yummy.

I mentally slapped myself and shook my head fiercely. I tried to shove him away, but his grip was still tight on my arms. All I managed to do was hit his chest with my fingertips. His hard, muscle-y chest. _The hell?! Focus, dumbass!_

Left with no other option, I resorted to the most pathetic, girly attack ever. I scratched him as hard as I could, dragging my nails across his skin. He grunted and pulled away, a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell? Did you just _scratch_ me?"

I took advantage of his confusion and stepped out of reach, gasping for breath. We stood and glared at each other for a few seconds. I couldn't be sure, but he seemed just as confused as I felt. What the hell was going on here? He whipped his tattered and bloody shirt off and looked down at the marks on his chest. _So pretty…_

I bit my lip hard to clear those insane thoughts from my head, and bent to grab the dagger from my boot while he inspected the scratches. Before I could straighten up completely, his hand was on my wrist again, squeezing tightly until I was forced to drop the blade. _Shit! Not again!_ Tonight was just not going my way.

"Damn, woman. Just how many blades are you hiding?"

What? God, he was laughing at me _again!_ This dude was seriously tweaked. I growled quietly in annoyance.

"Gee, I'm _so_ glad I could amuse you. You've had your fun, now piss off, asshole."

"I don't think so. I haven't even _begun_ to have fun with you, sweetheart."

"Just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?! Knock the tricks off and let go, damnit!"

Ugh, could my voice get any higher? Jeez, you'd think I was afraid or something. He was looking at me in confusion, but at least the grip on my wrist loosened enough that it wasn't going to break. He narrowed his eyes and moved closer, pushing me back towards the damned wall again. I was getting really tired of these bricks.

"What are you talking about? My tricks didn't work, remember?"

His voice was lower, softer. He sounded just as confused as I felt. Great, so we were both lost. What the hell was going on in this bloody alley? Before I could think of a way out of the situation, he had both wrists in his grip, pinning my arms against the cold brick just above shoulder-level. I was trapped, but he wasn't actively hurting me in any way. His hands were warm, but light on my wrists. I shook my head and glared, trying to ignore the way I was trembling.

"Yeah, whatever. Now who's not being truthful? The hell are you trying to do to me, devil bastard?"

He chuckled and grinned at me. The thunderstorm scent seemed to grow stronger, and my breath came in shallow gasps. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I stop trembling? It's not like it was _that_ cold outside! Even without the jacket, I shouldn't be cold enough to shiver this way. But it had to be the cold, I refused to believe anything else.

He caught my eyes again, and I felt trapped by the look in them. The melted-gold orbs burned with an intensity that wasn't there before. I couldn't force myself to look away, even as it grew harder to breathe. His scent filled my lungs. I was drowning in it, and couldn't bring myself to care.

He leaned in until there was less than an inch between his face and mine, and I stopped breathing completely. He inhaled deeply, his cheek brushing mine. He breathed me in like he couldn't get enough, as if he needed my very essence in a desperate, vital way. As if his very life depended on me, somehow.

As I struggled to force my lungs to work properly, he moved closer, and I could feel the warmth of his body against my own. The air finally clawed its way down my throat with a sound like a rusty metal door screeching open. I swallowed thickly and tried to focus on just breathing. No hyperventilating allowed, not now.

There was a very soft pressure against my neck that I couldn't place at first. It couldn't possibly be what came to mind first, there's no way. He couldn't be! But then I felt it again, and was certain. He was! Oh God, he was actually kissing my neck!

I gasped, trembling so badly I would have fallen if he wasn't holding me up against the wall. He chuckled quietly against my neck and then shocked me again by running his tongue along my skin. A small sound escaped my throat, a sound that couldn't possibly have been a moan. Certainly not. _What the hell is happening to me?!_

Evidently, my reaction amused him, because the growl that came from him was soft, almost a purr against my skin. My whole body tensed up, but I couldn't bring myself to struggle out of his grip. He slid his hands up and intertwined his fingers with mine.

I let out a little hiss of pain, and he pulled back as if I'd burned him. His eyes locked on mine. And was that… concern I saw in his golden eyes? Oh my God, it was! What in the bloody hell was happening? My head cleared just enough to answer his unspoken question.

"My hand. I think… I'm pretty sure something's broken."

His fingers twitched, and he started to draw back. But my hands seemed to have their own minds, because my fingers clamped down on his, refusing to let go despite the pain. What was I doing? I could've gotten away! What was _wrong_ with me?! The smallest whimper escaped my throat as our eyes locked again. At least I wasn't the only one confused and strangely affected. His breathing was shallow, and his hands twitched against mine. He shook his head and when he spoke, his voice was soft. Almost tender.

"What kind of spell is this? What's happening? I don't understand this…"

"I don't know, but it's so weird. One second I wanted to kill you, but…"

He let out a quiet little laugh and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. He didn't let go of my hands, but they were no longer pressed against the rough bricks. His scent was stronger now, and I breathed in deeply, reveling in the thunderstorm-and-leather fragrance.

"I know. I was going to devour your sweet little soul, but I just can't bring myself to do it now. You smell way too damn good. Like cherry blossoms and the sweetest raspberries. I can't let that scent just disappear. It's too intoxicating."

I laughed softly at that thought. I was the one getting drunk on _his_ scent. His eyes opened, and he pulled back just a few inches, a curious look on his face. I shook my head and smiled wryly.

"You're the one with the intoxicating scent, Blondie."

"Mage, not Blondie. And what do you mean?"

"You smell like thunderstorms and leather… Mage."

 _And something else that makes me desperately want to bite you._ But I didn't add that last part out loud. It was bad enough that his name fell from my lips so softly, a plea whispered in the dark. His lips curved into a genuine smile as I said his name, and I wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled. I blushed at my own thoughts, grateful that he couldn't read my mind.

He growled quietly and leaned in until there was barely a hairsbreadth of space between his lips and mine. His eyes desperately searched my own, but for what answers, I didn't know. Until he spoke.

"No tricks?"

That was it, just two little words. But there was something in his tone that stunned me to my very core. Pure and simple longing, a yearning that I knew very well. My hands tightened over his, every cell in my body seeming to strain toward him. I wondered if he could see the desperate, aching need in my eyes.

"No tricks."

Almost before the words left my mouth, his lips were on mine. _So soft_ … God, was this really happening? Moments ago, we were trying to kill each other, and now we were _kissing_?! What the hell?! But oh God, his lips were so soft, so perfect. I stopped caring _why_ and just reveled in the warmth of his body and the taste of his kisses.

He let go of my hands and slid one hand around the back of my neck, fingers tangling into my hair. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and roughly pulled me close, growling softly against my lips. I whimpered quietly and brought my hands up, running my fingers through his surprisingly silky hair.

After another moment, we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. His arm tightened around my waist, holding me so close. I slid one hand down to his chest, trailing my aching fingers along his skin. I noticed the pain, but couldn't bring myself to care in the slightest.

I was blushing hotly and trembling like a leaf, and I couldn't bear for him to see the desperation in my eyes. I leaned in and buried my face against his neck, pressing my lips softly to his skin. He was so warm, and he smelled so incredible, I couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to know. I flicked my tongue across his skin, surprised when he shivered and gasped softly in response.

Oh God, he tasted even better than he smelled! I ran the tip of my tongue up the side of his neck, marveling at the way his scent and warmth filled the air. The smallest sigh escaped my throat as my lips trailed along his jaw.

He caught my lower lip between his teeth as I went for another kiss, biting ever so gently. His fingers ran through my hair and lightly down my neck, his touch raising goosebumps along my skin. My fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled him closer, crushing my lips against his.

His free hand slid down to my hip and clung tightly as he pushed me back against the wall, his hips pressing roughly against my own. I couldn't stop the quiet moan as I felt the firmness and heat of his body holding me captive. His eyes glowed with a fierce need in the darkness.

Wait, just wait a minute. Brick wall. Darkness. Shit, we were still in the damned alley! With a whine of regret, I shoved him away.

"Wait, wait. This is wrong."

We were both gasping for breath, and I shivered in the sudden cold. I immediately mourned the loss of his warmth, and I had to force myself not to reach for him again.

"What? What the hell, woman?"

I swallowed thickly against the lump in my throat. He sounded almost hurt, and I mentally slapped myself. As he stared, I shook my head.

"This is _so_ not happening. Not like this, not in this nasty little alley. Do you have _any idea_ just how disgusting this alley is?"

He stared for a moment, until my meaning kicked in. Then his jaw dropped, and he burst into laughter. I let out an annoyed little huff and bent to retrieve my blades from the dirty ground. Trying to straighten back up, I nearly fell on my face because my knees were still so weak. I tucked my blades into their sheaths and kicked the wall, knocking some random filth off my boots.

When I turned back to him, he was watching me with fascination, and something else that made my stomach curl in a very pleasant way. I rolled my eyes as another hot blush crept up my face. I was sure I was almost glowing in the dark. Stupid hormones.

His eyes wandered the length of my body as I stepped closer, and I wasn't surprised to hear another soft growl. I cleared my throat and slipped my arms lightly around his neck. His hands found my hips and pulled me close as I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Hold on tight now, Blondie."

"Wait, what? What the-"

His hands tightened in shock as I unleashed my wings and leapt into the sky. Instead of using the stairs, which would take far too much time, I simply flew straight up to my balcony on the fourth floor. We landed with a gentle bump, and I grinned at the startled look on his face.

"Told you I was only half human."

He looked so shocked, I couldn't help the girly little giggles that bubbled up. But then he didn't just look shocked, he looked…amazed. He stared at my wings for a moment, then shook himself and finally spoke.

"You… You're an angel?"

I shrugged and ruffled my wings before tucking them away. The good thing about having wings, they don't stick around if I don't want them. It would be so much trouble getting clothes to fit properly if my wings didn't disappear when I wasn't using them.

"Only half. That's why your tricks wouldn't work. But I don't have any magic of my own, just the wings."

He blinked and nodded slowly at the new information, then glanced around in confusion. I laughed softly and hooked my arm through his as I reached for the door with my good hand.

"Told you, that alley is gross. My apartment is a _much_ better idea."

"Your apartment? This is… Oh!"

He let out a quiet laugh and ran his fingers through his hair, grinning ruefully. I flipped the light on and slipped my hand into his, tugging him into the room. He brushed his thumb over the back of my hand, so lightly I almost didn't feel it.

I kicked the door shut and turned to face him. There was such a fire in his eyes that I swore I could feel the heat on my skin. The way he looked at me caused my whole body to tense up, and I shivered. His grin grew wide and somehow feral, and my breath caught in my throat as he growled out a little laugh.

"Damn, babe. Hell of an outfit you're almost wearing."

Huh? I glanced down, and burst into startled laughter. My black combat boots were fine, just a bit dirty. The tight black jeans I had started the night in were now shredded and covered in blood and filth, glued to my skin by the blood. I had lost the black jacket in the alley, but I was thankfully still mostly wearing the crimson tank top I'd had on under it. It too, was sliced to ribbons. I was just lucky that the bra beneath it held up. I blinked in shock, only just realizing how close those damned vampires had come to shredding my flesh along with the clothing. The wrist sheaths were clearly visible without the jacket, and so was the strap for my sword belt. Well, shit.

"Aw, hell. Goddamned blood-sucking sons of bitches. I loved these jeans!"

Mage chuckled at my frustration.

"I don't know, they're totally working for me."

I blushed again. Damnit! What the hell, why was I acting so damned girly? I stomped over to the door and toed my boots off, kicking them at the door. I took my knives and the dagger and tossed them on the desk nearby, unceremoniously dropping the sheaths on top before struggling with the damned sword belt. My knuckles were sore and starting to turn fun colors and swell. _Yup, definitely broke something. Shit._ I finally got the sword off and dumped it with the rest of my blades.

Mage watched me, fascination in his eyes. When I was finished with the blades, he walked toward me, and I had a brief moment of panic. I was completely weaponless, and my physical strength was beyond pitiful compared to his. But then his hands were cradling my cheeks and his lips were crushing mine, and panic was obliterated in a rush of heated desire.

His hands were large and firm, but his touch was so gentle. I brushed my good hand over his cheek before running my fingers through his golden mane again, using his silky locks to pull him even closer. He growled quietly and drew my lower lip between his teeth, biting ever so softly before kissing me again, almost tenderly.

He pulled away after just a moment, and I couldn't stop the pouty little whine that popped out. He flashed a sly grin and chuckled softly. He was so maddening! I was sorely tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but managed to refrain. Instead, I took his hand in mine and strode down the hall.

"Whoa, hey, where are you taking me now, woman?"

"I don't really have any desire to get rug burns on top of my other injuries tonight, Blondie."

He let out a little snort of laughter as I nudged open my bedroom door. I flipped the light switch and turned to face him, walking backward a few steps. He glanced around for just a few seconds before his gaze landed on me again. His golden eyes burned into me, making my skin flush and my breath come in small gasps.

I couldn't hold his gaze, or I was going to drown in that golden fire. My eyes trailed down to his chest instead. He had discarded his shirt in the alley, so there was nothing blocking my vision. The girly little scratches I'd given him had barely left a mark, but the knife wounds were still prominent. They'd stopped bleeding, but I felt a heavy pang of regret.

I closed the distance and lightly trailed my fingertips over the wound on his shoulder, sorrow filling my eyes and threatening to spill over. I leaned in and tenderly brushed my lips over his wound, and then again on the one in the middle of his broad chest. He put his hand under my chin and nudged my head up until he could look into my eyes.

He cradled my face in his hand, brushing his thumb lightly over my cheek. Very gently, he took my injured hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing the softest, feather-light kisses on each of my swollen knuckles. My slight gasp had nothing to do with pain.

His eyes found mine again, and there was something besides desire in them. Something softer burned behind the raging inferno of lust, something…tender. My heart leapt into my throat, and my knees grew weak.

Before I could do more than whimper quietly, he gathered me in his arms and kissed me again, so softly. His intoxicating scent grew stronger, and I breathed him in deeply, trembling in his arms. He picked me up effortlessly, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, desperate to be as close as possible.

He broke the kiss just long enough to turn and find the bed, thankfully a few short steps away. He set me down on the edge of the bed, laughing when he had to peel my legs off of him. I looked up at him, sticking my lower lip out in an over-exaggerated pout. He grinned and caught it between his teeth, biting playfully.

He moved closer, and I scooted toward the center of the bed on my knees. He knelt before me and captured my lips in another scorching kiss that left me gasping. His hands trailed up my arms to my shoulders. His fingers curled around the straps of my top, and with one sharp tug, it fell to shreds around us.

He ran his fingertips lightly down my shoulder blades, sliding down my spine until he hit fabric. His nimble fingers unhooked my bra in a second, and he slid the straps down my shoulders, tugging it away from my skin and flinging it behind him without a glance.

He rested his hands on my hips as he pulled away from the kiss. His molten-gold eyes burned a trail down my chest before he even touched me, and a low growl sounded from his throat. His hands were gentle when he finally, _finally_ cupped my breasts, and I couldn't stop the quiet moan that fell from my lips as his thumbs brushed over my nipples, causing my skin to tighten and tremble.

He bent and replaced the actions of his thumbs with soft kisses, his lips barely grazing my skin and driving me crazy. I arched against him, earning another throaty growl that vibrated against my flesh, making me ache with a desperate need. I curled my trembling fingers through his hair as my breath started coming in shallow gasps.

He trailed little kisses back up my neck, along my jaw, and back to my lips. There was an urgency to his kisses now, a longing that reflected in his eyes as he nudged me onto my back. My lips burned beneath his, a fierce blaze that refused to cool. His hands roamed freely, scorching my skin.

When his hands hit the top of my tattered jeans, he stopped and pulled away, leaving me breathless and shivering. His eyes stayed locked on mine as he flicked the buttons open and undid the zip.

"Lift your hips for me, babe."

His voice was soft and gentle, but absolutely confident. I complied at once, struggling to control my tremors. He peeled the shredded remnants of denim from my legs, taking the thin scrap of lace underwear with them, and I was suddenly completely bare before him.

I was suddenly afraid, and closed my eyes tight, certain that he would see all of my battle scars and change his mind, disgusted. He was silent, and I forgot how to breathe. When I finally dared to open my eyes, I was left gasping in shock.

He was kneeling before me, staring at me with the most amazing look in his eyes. The golden fire burned brighter than ever, desire and desperation raging in them. His hands were poised above my hips, and were they trembling, or was I seeing things? He took a deep, shuddering breath, and his words chased away every doubt, whispered so tenderly.

"You are so beautiful, Karma. I've never seen a more beautiful sight in my life."

I gasped, and the relief spilled from my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my tears away, then placed his mouth next to my ear to whisper, his breath warm on my skin. I trembled as his words went past my ear to reach my very soul.

"So strong, like a warrior. But so soft, even softer than the cherry blossoms you smell like. You are so amazing."

I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe. I reached up and wrapped my shaking arms around him, pulling him down to me. I was desperate to feel his skin against mine, I would have gladly burned in his embrace.

I sighed softly as I felt his weight shift against me. But wait, something wasn't right. I ran my fingers down his back until I hit fabric. Of course. I let out a tiny growl and pouted at him. I doubted that I could string together a full sentence, but I was determined to make my point clear. I hooked my fingers through one of his belt loops and tugged.

"Off. Off."

He chuckled quietly and grinned at me. Evidently my incoherence amused him. But still. He moved back, and then his weight disappeared from the bed. I turned my head to watch as he swiftly discarded the last of his clothing, gasping as my eyes took in his form.

He was magnificent. He was all hard muscle and tight, silky skin. I noted that he was a natural blonde, and I whimpered in quiet desperation at the sight of him. I longed to reach out, but he was back by my side before I could make my muscles work properly.

He nudged my knees apart and knelt between them. When he bent to capture my lips in his again, he pressed his body to mine. I moaned softly against his lips, trembling violently at the way he felt, long and hard against me. I arched my hips, longing, aching with need.

He broke the kiss far too soon, smiling slyly at me. His hands found my hips and pinned me down, breaking contact. I whimpered and struggled, yearning for his touch. The passion and desire raged in his eyes, and his desperation rivaled my own.

"Mage…"

His name fell softly from my lips, a prayer whispered in the night.

"Please, Mage, please…"

His name was his undoing. With a quiet moan, he crushed his lips to mine as he finally took me. One swift thrust, and he was inside me. I couldn't help crying out as he filled me for the very first time, but I wrapped my arms around him and held tight until the first round of desperate, violent tremors passed.

After a long moment, he began to move slowly, a gentle rhythm that had every cell in my body singing joyously. Each thrust brought the most delicious friction. I was flying. I was drowning. I marveled at the way he treated me, like I was precious and delicate and perfect.

When his rhythm changed, became more urgent and desperate, I wrapped my arms around him and clung tightly, my hips rising to meet his in perfect sync. His lips found my throat and he nuzzled close, burning a line along my skin. He sent me soaring over the edge, and his name fell from my lips in quiet ecstasy. As my body clenched around him, he growled my name in a way that sounded both victorious and reverent, and I felt him go over that edge with me.

His rhythm slowed to a halt, and he rested his forehead against mine, both of us trembling and gasping for breath. He trailed his fingers through my hair and down my cheek, and I nuzzled against his palm. I sighed softly as his lips sought mine, and we shared a sweet, tender kiss.

After a moment to catch our breath, he slowly pulled away. I instantly mourned the loss, but he simply curled up beside me and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head against his chest and snuggled close, happily lost in his warm embrace. His arms curled around me and he held me close.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly, listening to his heart race and reveling in his thunderstorm-and-leather scent. He ran the fingers of one hand lightly up and down my back in a way that was so tender and soothing. His voice was soft, and not altogether steady.

"You are amazing, Karma. My beautiful little warrior."

I leaned up on my elbow to look in his eyes, and was pleased to find the same joy shining there that I was sure shone in my own. I swept his hair back and brushed my fingertips along his cheek.

"Mage… _You_ are amazing. My devil."

He grinned and took my lips in another gentle kiss. A little satisfied hum sounded from his throat as I curled up in his arms and rested my head against his chest again. I yawned and closed my eyes, safe and content in the embrace of my devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Ok, so I know I said this was going to be a one-off. But Karma had other plans, and nagged me until I kept writing. So now we're in full-blown story mode. Thanks for coming along for the ride, though your captain has no bloody idea where we're headed. We'll all find out together, hrm? This chapter does not contain lemon-y goodness, but there's a faint citrus hint in the air.**

 **I don't own DWD, Mage, or any of the devils. I know, I'm sad about that, too.**

* * *

I yawned and stretched, blinking at the evil sunlight glaring in through the window. Morning always seems to come too damned early, especially after a rough night of vampire hunting. I reached up to rub my eye, only to jerk my hand away with a girly little shriek of pain. _What the - oh. Oh._ _ **Oh.**_ _Oh shit._ I swallowed thickly and glanced down. _Holy hell, I'm naked! Then that wasn't a dream, after all..._

I looked over, but the bed was empty. I ran my uninjured hand over the sheets, but they were cold. I shouldn't have been surprised, but there was a sharp pain in my heart. Tears filled my eyes, and I tried to tell myself it was only the pain in my hand that caused them.

 _Serves you right, you stupid shit. Sleeping with a Goddamned devil. What the bloody hell were you thinking?!_ I swiped at my eyes and stomped into the bathroom. I was covered in scratches and dried blood from the damned vampire attack, and I didn't want to think what else, and was in desperate need of a shower. Maybe a long, hot shower would wash away the now-painful memories as well.

The soap and hot water combined to make my stupid vampire scratches burn like five hells, but I welcomed the pain. Anything to take my mind off what happened after the blood-suckers were dust. I washed my hair as well as possible with my left hand, and finally stepped out when the water ran cold.

I wrapped a towel around myself and half-heartedly dried my hair with another before examining the stupid scratches. Luckily, they were all very minor, and would be simply annoying by the end of the day. My hand, though, obviously required a trip to the hospital. Something was definitely broken, the knuckles were so swollen, and really interesting colors. The slightest hint of movement caused excruciating pain. _Great. Wonderful. Absolutely fantastic. Ugh, could you possibly be more of a Goddamned idiot?!_

I ran a brush through my damp hair and shuffled back to my bedroom to get dressed. One look at the disheveled bed, and I was in tears again. I let them fall unhindered as I grabbed random clothing from the dresser. I was struggling to dress with one stupid hand, weeping like some damned girl, when I could have sworn the room filled with the scent of thunderstorms and leather.

I shook my head roughly and continued to struggle with the stupid, evil, Goddamned pants, even as a low, keening wail fell from my lips.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I let out a little shriek and whirled around in shock. I gasped and fell to my knees, relief overpowering my pain. He was here. He was really here! There was a quiet thump as he dropped whatever it was he held and rushed to my side. He gathered me in his arms and held me close.

"Karma, what is it? What happened?"

I tried several times to speak, but my traitorous mouth wouldn't work. I finally shook my head and threw my arms around him, clinging tightly. I buried my face against his neck and wept quietly, my body racked with shudders. His large, warm hands tenderly rubbed my back, and after a few moments, I finally managed to get my stupid tears to stop.

I sniffled and pulled back, roughly wiping my eyes with my good hand. My breath still hitched in small gasps as I looked up into his golden eyes, and I was momentarily entranced by the concern in them.

"You're here. You came back. You're really here."

"Well, yeah. Of course I'm - Wait. Is _that_ why you were crying so hard?"

"You were gone. I woke up, and you were gone. I thought... I thought you... I, I... You were gone..."

I couldn't manage any more, but it was enough. His eyes filled with pain and guilt, and he cradled my face in his hands. His voice was low when he spoke, his words tender.

"I'm sorry, Karma. I'm so sorry. I thought you'd still be asleep, I didn't mean to be gone so long."

I shook my head lightly and leaned in, nuzzling my cheek against his. I slid my uninjured hand around the back of his neck, curling my fingers through his silky golden locks. His scent filled my lungs, making me feel calm and secure.

"Why did...where did you..."

He actually let out a small, rueful laugh. I was beyond shocked, and pulled back with a little gasp. The faintest blush stained his cheeks, and he grinned as he reached behind him. He handed me a bag from a trendy shop, confusing me even more.

"I, uh... I felt kind of bad about ruining your jacket."

It was such a random, bizarre idea, it caused a very unladylike snort of laughter. Just like that, the last of my grief was gone, dissolved in a sudden fit of giggles. The tears that fell now were those of mirth, and I couldn't seem to stop them anymore than I could stop the insane giggles that kept bubbling up. After a long, long moment, I finally had to resort to violence. I stuffed the side of my uninjured hand in my mouth and bit down hard.

"Ah, shit!"

"Babe, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, sorry. Got a little hysterical there. I just... You got me a new jacket?"

Another little giggle escaped, and I shook my head, wiping my stinging eyes with the back of my good hand.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's my fault the other one was ruined. But I'm so not taking the blame for the rest of that outfit."

His lips curved in a sly grin, and I felt heat crawl up my cheeks. I leaned in and kissed him softly, marveling once again at how soft his lips were. A low growl issued from his throat, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I snuggled close as his fingertips lightly trailed along my back. My bare back. _The hell?!_ With a confused yelp, I jerked backward and looked down.

"Holy shit!"

"Did you forget you were only half dressed, Babe?"

He snickered, then burst into full-fledged laughter. I knew I was blushing furiously, and I grabbed the jacket from the bag and clutched it to my bare chest. In my haste to give myself an illusion of modesty, I forgot about my stupid broken hand. As my fingers twitched against the fabric, I let out an extremely girly squeal.

"Shit! Shit shit _shit_! Goddamnit to seven bloody hells!"

My eyes filled with tears again, and the pain was so excruciating, I thought I was going to pass out for a moment. Thankfully, I didn't embarrass myself that much, at least. Mage's laughter cut off abruptly, and he very carefully took my hand in his. His beautiful melted-gold eyes filled with pain when he saw the swollen, discolored knuckles.

"Damn... Babe, did I do this?"

"No! No. Not exactly..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I punched you, remember? It was my own fault, but your face really did break my hand after all."

"Aw, Babe..."

Without another word, he picked me up and set me gently on the bed. Before I could even think of what to say, he had plucked my clothes from the dresser and was beside me, tenderly helping me dress. I couldn't help the small tremors that even the most innocent touches brought on, but he had turned into a perfect gentleman.  
Once I was fully dressed, he picked me up again, cradling me against his broad chest like I was small and delicate and precious. I wanted to stay in his arms, he was so warm, and his thunderstorm scent was so soothing. But I poked him in the shoulder with my uninjured hand.

"I can walk, you know. My hand's broken, not my legs."

"Hush, woman."

"Hey! Don't tell me to hush, Blondie!"

"I'm carrying you. Deal with it, woman."

I was going to argue more, but then his lips found mine, and my mind quite happily went blank. The kiss was soft and tender, and over far too soon. When I opened my eyes - and when the hell had I closed them? - we were no longer in my apartment. I jerked in shock, and his arms tightened around me just a little.

"What the hell? Where the hell are we? Damn you and your distracting lips!"

Mage smirked at me, and I was sorely tempted to punch him. The thought must have been obvious on my face, because he burst into laughter. Yup, so going to punch him once my stupid hand heals.

"I'm _so_ punching you when my stupid damned hand heals."

"Which is exactly why we're here, Babe."

"What? Where are - Son of a bitch. You actually brought me to a damned hospital?"

"Well, yeah. Your hand's not gonna heal on its own."

I growled quietly, but couldn't argue. Sometimes being mostly-human sucks. Some beings are able to regenerate and heal almost instantly. But not humans, oh no. We're forced to heal at an agonizingly slow rate that's almost not worth it at times.

* * *

After an obscenely long time at the stupid bloody hospital, we were finally back at my apartment. My stupid damned hand was indeed broken. Or rather, three of my knuckles were broken. No wonder it hurt so Goddamned bad.

Mage insisted on carrying me back the same way as before, but I wouldn't let him distract me with kisses this time. I probably should have, because the whole disappearing trick nearly made me vomit. He sat on my couch, cradling me in his arms, and I snuggled close, nuzzling against his neck. My hand barely hurt anymore, thanks to the awesome painkillers they gave me at the hospital.

I ran my good hand through his hair, reveling in his warmth and tender embrace. I knew I should probably get up and eat something, but right at that moment, all I wanted was to stay curled up in his arms. My beloved devil had come back, he had stayed with me. Everything else could wait.

The painkillers were making me tired, and I struggled to stay awake. I trailed my fingertips down his arm until I could interlace my fingers with his, and I was thrilled when he brought my hand to his lips. I couldn't help the little blush that crept up my cheeks at the sweet gesture. I cuddled closer and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. A small, satisfied hum sounded low in his throat, and I sighed quietly, curling my free arm around him, carefully settling my injured hand on his shoulder.

"Mage?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"This is totally crazy, right? I mean, what the hell are we doing?"

He huffed out a little snort of laughter, then gave my hand a gentle squeeze, tracing a light scar with his thumb. He sighed softly and rested his head against mine.

"I know. I have no idea what's going on here. I would swear this is some trick or spell of some sort, but you said you don't have magic. And I believe you."

"I know, right? When I first woke up, I thought the whole thing was a dream. Well, until I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing any pajamas."

He started laughing again, and I blushed hotly, glad my face was hidden from his sight. His laugh was infuriating, but mesmerizing at the same time. I would love to hear it when he wasn't laughing at me.

"Hey, don't laugh. That's like, so rude."

Oh great, that just tickled him further. His laughter ratcheted up a notch, and he gave my hand another little squeeze. Probably thought he was being cute. I rolled my eyes and bit his neck sharply. Instead of the unmanly squeal of pain I was expecting, he issued a low, throaty growl that made my skin break out in goosebumps.

"Mm, do that again."

 _Yeah, right._ I snorted and pulled away, shifting to sit beside him instead. I took his hand in mine again and finally looked up into his golden eyes. Oops. _So pretty... Wait, what was I gonna say? Shit._ I blinked and shook my head to clear it.

"Maybe later. I mean it though, what's going on here? I just... It's insane, it's impossible, it's...way too fast... But...but... I, I, um... I think..."

Something soft came into his eyes, and he smiled lightly, reaching up to cradle my cheek with his free hand. When he spoke, his voice was tender.

"I know, Babe, I know. Me too."

"What? Really?"

"Well yeah, of course. Hey, hey, don't cry, Babe. Is it your hand?"

I sniffled and shook my head as a few tears made their way down my cheeks. I leaned in and rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes with a little sigh.

"Happy tears this time, Blondie."

He made a relieved sound, and his lips found mine. He kissed me softly, tenderly. I let go of his hand to run my fingers through his hair, shifting closer. His lips were so soft, so perfect, I was completely lost. His hand trailed down my cheek to slide around the back of my neck, his fingers curling through my hair.

After a long moment that ended far too soon, he pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. That golden fire was back, burning brightly, and I trembled involuntarily. His lips curved up in a grin that was hungry and almost feral. He looked at me like he wanted to devour me, and I don't mean my soul. I swallowed thickly, lost in the raging fire in his eyes. I knew I was blushing again, but I was too mesmerized to care. His eyes burned into me, scorching me. I was drowning in the molten gold, and I reveled in it.

Unfortunately, my stomach decided that now was the perfect time to remind me that it was empty. _Ugh, shut up. Damned stomach._ I groaned quietly and reluctantly sat up with a little frown.

"Aw, what's the matter, Babe?"

"Just my stupid stomach. I haven't eaten anything since before I went out last night."

Mage just shook his head at me and tugged me to my feet.

"Alright, walk me through this cooking thing."

"What? No way. I'm so not letting you near an open flame, you'll burn the whole damned building down. I'll get my own food, Blondie."

He chuckled, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I took his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen, then had a thought. _Hrm..._

"Huh. That's something I never thought about before. Do you even eat human food?"

"Only to keep up appearances. It's not necessary. A few souls once in a while is plenty."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. Any idea who that dude was last night? This isn't gonna work if you eat my neighbors."

He burst into laughter, and I couldn't help the broad smile that formed. I was right, his laughter was lovely when it wasn't directed at me. After a minute, he shrugged.

"I don't think he was from this building. He was trying to mug some old lady on the corner, had a gun and everything."

"Jeez, what a shit-head. Good thing you got rid of him, then."

I wandered back and forth in the kitchen, muttering to myself, trying to decide what to eat. I knew I needed protein, and I finally just decided on an omlet. I was dicing up some peppers when the atmosphere in the room changed. I looked up, and there was suddenly a strange man standing beside my devil.

Without thinking, I flung the kitchen knife at the intruder, who squealed and dodged it. I missed by less than half an inch, and growled in frustration.

"What the hell?!"

Just this once, I ignored Mage and grabbed another knife, striding over to the redhead who had randomly appeared in my home.

"Who are you, and what in seven bloody hells are you doing here?!"

"My, my. What a violent little butterfly. Why don't you put that little knife down, my dear?"

He took a step toward me and held out a rose, his honey-colored eyes glowing. I rolled my eyes at him and pointed the knife at his throat.

"Listen, Red. I don't know who the hell you are, or what the hell you think you're doing in my home. But if you don't want to die a slow and excruciating death, get the bloody hell out right this Goddamned second."

Before he could make a smartassed reply, Mage's hand landed gently on mine, nudging the point of the knife down.

"It's ok, I know this moron. Urie, what the hell, man?"

"Wait, what? Damnit, so I can't kill him?"

"Sorry, Babe."

He chuckled softly and nudged me back toward the counter. I went back to dicing my peppers, but kept an eye on the new one. Mage dragged him away and they had a hushed discussion while I cooked and ate my omlet. But the time they were finished talking, my devil looked rather pissed off.

"Ok, so can I kill him _now_?"

"Oh, you don't want to kill me, darling butterfly. You're far too pretty for such violence."

The Red one reached for my uninjured hand, and I hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, then tried to capture my gaze. _Ok, enough of this shit._ His eyes glowed with power, but it was pointless, thanks to my angelic immunity. He grabbed my hand before I could pull away, and was raising it to his lips. Before he could manage it, I had taken my fork and pinned his hand to the counter. He let out a rather girly shriek and yanked the flatware out his hand. His eyes were glowing again, but this was pure and simple rage.

"Don't _ever_ touch me without permission, Red. You're just damned lucky it was a fork. Next time, I'll use this."

I pulled a silver dagger from the cutlery drawer and stabbed the counter just an inch from the small puddle of devil blood. The blessed runes and symbols glinted in the light, and he let out a little gasp of shock. Mage, on the other hand, snickered and shook his head.

"Damn, Babe. How many of those do you have stashed around here?"

I bared my teeth at him in a feral grin, glad to hear the teasing note instead of the anger I'd expected. I gave a little shrug.

"Oh, a few... Here and there..."

"Hmm... Anyway. It's your own fault, Urie, so quit bitching. I told you not to mess with my girl. Even with a broken hand, she'll kick your ass."

I couldn't help the almost shy smile that cropped up when he said "my girl" so casually. It was so cute!

"Mage, I'm assuming this...person is a friend of yours? What does he want?"

"You know, you could ask me yourself instead of _stabbing_ me."

I turned to the newcomer just long enough to hiss at him. I looked at my devil expectantly.

"This human of yours is extremely rude, Mage."

Ok, that did it. I yanked the blessed dagger out of the counter and leapt over it, knocking Urie to the floor and pinning his skinny arms down with my knees. I held the dagger to his throat, pressing just enough for him to feel it, but not enough to cut him. Yet.

" _You_ barged into _my_ home, uninvited and unwanted. _You_ tried to assault _me_. I was defending myself, you self-centered son of a whore. You're Goddamned lucky that Mage stopped me the first time. But if you so much as say one more word without my consent, this blessed dagger can be clear through to your Goddamned spine before you can even blink."

For the first time, fear came into his eyes. They were wide and slightly impressed, and he blinked twice, but wisely stayed silent.

"Now, I'm going to get up. You will not move until I tell you. I'll move the dagger, and you nod if you understand and agree."

I pulled the blade away from his neck just enough for him to swallow experimentally. His eyes darted from me to Mage and back, then he nodded slowly. I leapt to my feet and rushed to Mage's side before telling Red he could stand. He did so, cautiously, straightening slowly and smoothing out the wrinkles in his fancy suit. He looked like he was going to say something, but the glare I shot him worked, and he closed his mouth tightly.

Mage gingerly took the dagger from my hand and tucked it into his belt, then wrapped his arms lightly around me from behind, letting me keep my eyes on Urie. I was momentarily distracted anyway, and leaned back, calmed by the warmth of my devil against my back.

"He's just here to deliver a message, Babe. Our friend Rem is King now, and he wants to see me. Like, immediately."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of, but it's something important. He wouldn't have had Urie track me down if it was something that could wait."

I ignored Urie at that point and turned to face Mage. I laid my good hand on his cheek, frightened all of a sudden. I couldn't help the frantic tone in my voice, but I didn't care.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to go, Babe. I could blow off my friend, but not my King."

His eyes locked on mine, and I knew the fear and desperation were obvious in mine, but I couldn't hide them. My hand slid down to his chest and I clung to his shirt, scared to let go for even a moment. He brought one hand up to tenderly wipe away the few tears that had escaped, curling his other arm around my waist and holding me close. Without looking away, he cleared his throat and spoke, but not to me.

"Urie, move your ass. Go tell Rem I'll be there in ten minutes. Just do it!"

After a moment, Mage picked me up and cradled me in his arms, just as he had to and from the hospital. But we didn't leave my apartment, he simply held me tightly in his arms. I clung to him as tightly as I could. We stayed that way for a few minutes, then he carefully set me on my feet and spoke very seriously.

"How many weapons can you strap on in the next five minutes?"

My jaw dropped. His question made no sense for a moment, and when it sank in, I was beyond shocked. Then elated. I gasped, then bared my teeth in another feral grin. I crushed my lips to his for one fiery second, then ran off to collect as many blades as I could carry.

Because of my stupid broken hand, getting armed was more difficult than I'd anticipated. But my devil was more than happy to help. He buckled straps, slid my belt through the stupid belt loops, he even tucked a few extra surprises in hidden places. Including a rather sharp little scalpel that was carefully tucked into my brace. He even adjusted my sword sheath for a left-handed draw. Such a thoughtful devil.

When I couldn't possibly carry another weapon, Mage pulled me close. I slipped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I couldn't let either of us be distracted, but I wasn't about to revisit the disappearing trick. There was a gust of wind, and then it was over.

"We're here, open your eyes, Babe."

I complied, glancing around at our new surroundings. We were in the demon world, standing outside a huge, forboding castle. There was something sinister in the air, but there was also...a strange feeling of emptiness. It was as if the entire underworld was waiting for something.

"Keep your eyes peeled, and stay close."

"Don't worry, I will. There's something seriously tweaked about this place, something feels...off."

Mage walked in like he owned the place, and I stayed just a step behind. My eyes darted all around, but the castle seemed almost to be abandoned. We didn't see a single living creature. I started to feel like we were walking through a horror movie. The castle was beautiful, but held such a cold aura. Like the very bricks were sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Woo, third chapter already. I really had no idea this would turn into an actually story when I started writing it. But Karma just wouldn't shut up, demanding more screen time. Who am I to argue with the muses? Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me on this insane ride, I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **I don't own DWD or the devils, much as I'd like to. Reviews and PMs are always welcome!**

* * *

After several long halls and massive staircases, we finally reached a place that seemed alive. The atmosphere seemed cleaner, and not so hostile. Even the temperature seemed warmer. Mage stopped before the tallest doors I've ever seen, they must have been at least sixteen feet. He gave two sharp knocks, and the door opened after just a second or two.

I took a deep breath, and we walked in. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. We were in a huge room that looked like a cross between a medieval throne room and a lush Victorian mansion. There were sofas and chairs that managed to look ornate and comfortable at the same time, plush rugs with intricate patterns, wall sconces with real candles, and yes, a massive throne on a short platform.

Sitting primly in the throne was an attractive man with short, sandy blonde hair and rather intense green eyes. As Mage and I approached the throne, I noticed Urie to one side, and a new person to the other. The new one had dark purple hair and the strangest smile on his thin face. I mentally shook myself and set my gaze to the floor, making sure to stay a single pace behind my devil.

Mage stopped several feet away from the throne. I glanced up at him for the briefest moment, but stayed silent. A low, cultured voice spoke quietly.

"Mage, thank you for coming so quickly. But who is this strange woman?"

"My King calls, I obey. This is my...Karma. I couldn't leave her behind."

"You brought a human to our world."

There was the slightest hint of anger starting in that low voice. If this was indeed the new Devil King, he had to be extremely powerful. This situation could prove problematic, and quickly.

"Not just any human, Rem. Quite possibly the worst human he could have picked."

My head shot up and I glared at Urie. I was really going to have to hurt Red at some point. He smirked and blew me a little kiss. I bared my teeth and growled low in my throat. Mage laid a hand on my wrist, and I was silent. But the Red bastard kept talking.

"She's the one the vampires are so terrified of. They call her Destroyer. She is Karma, the one known as Shadow's Death, the Dark Stalker. She does nothing but destroy anything not human."

"Oh, what a load of complete and utter horse shit."

Oops. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Mage's grip tightened the tiniest bit on my wrist, and I gulped audibly. The blonde King rose to his feet. _Oh shit..._ He stared at me and spoke sharply.

"Do you deny these claims, human?"

"Only the 'worst human' one. Well, ok, and that last bit about destroying anything not human."

"But you admit to being the Destroyer."

"Well, yeah. I spend a good chunk of time cutting down the vampires. And yes, I admit, I've taken out a few devils. Well, and this one thing, I still have no idea what the hell that was, all tentacle-y and..."

The King they called Rem stepped down and walked closer. _Uh oh. Stay frosty. Breathe._ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, taking a single step to be by Mage's side. He let go of my wrist and held my hand instead, lacing our fingers together. I squeezed his hand gratefully and straightened my shoulders as Rem spoke again.

"Urie says that you also resisted his gaze. Just what sort of human are you, that you can resist devils and kill all manner of dark creatures?"

I was silent for a moment, contemplating what to tell this Devil King.

"It's ok, Babe. Rem was my friend before he became my King. You can trust him."

I looked at my devil for a moment. His eyes were clear, full of sincerity. I nodded and took another deep breath. I took a step back and unleashed my wings, spreading them fully as if preparing for flight.

"I'm only half human. My father was one of the Fallen."

There was a yelp from behind Rem, and everyone turned to look, but the purple-haired one had vanished. Before a word could be spoken, there was a hand caressing the space between where my wings sprouted from my back. I shrieked and whirled around, willing the wings away and palming the knife hidden up my left sleeve.

The purple-haired one had reappeared behind me. He looked absolutely thrilled, and I hissed at him. A blush crept up his pale cheeks, and he smiled at me in a way that completely tweaked me out.

"Your wings are beautiful, dear Karma. But tell me about those scars surrounding them, those looked so very painful."

He sounded way too happy about my pain. Actually, he didn't just sound happy, he sounded...turned on... It was far too creepy, and I shuddered, glaring at him.

"You have no right to touch me so intimately, and you have no right to know about my scars, you sick bastard."

"Ohh, now don't be that way, precious. We're the same, you and me."

The revulsion I felt must have shown clearly on my face, because he frowned and stepped closer. His hand was around my throat before I could blink. Mage growled beside me, but I waved my injured hand at him. The hand on my throat wasn't squeezing or cutting off my air supply, so I remained calm.

"Take your Goddamned hand off of me, or suffer the consequences."

He laughed softly and closed the distance further, his body far too close to my own. He leaned in and inhaled deeply. God, what was it about devils and sniffing me?

"Well, you are certainly brave, halfling. Especially for one with no magic. So tell me, my dear, just what could you possibly do to a full-fledged angel like me?"

His fingers slowly tightened around my throat. I kept a bored look plastered on my face until I couldn't draw in any air at all. I forced panic into my eyes, though I was calm internally. He smirked at me again and started to lean in even closer. Then suddenly he jumped back with a high squeal, his hands flying to his side, where the handle of my blade was sticking out.

"I told you to take your Goddamned hand off of me. Angel or devil or whatever the hell, that sweet little blade's gotta hurt like a bitch."

I bared my teeth in a feral grin and slipped my hand back into Mage's, and he let out a snort of laughter as he squeezed my hand. I thought that would be the end of it, but then the weirdest thing yet happened. The purple-haired freak pulled the knife out with a low moan of pleasure and handed it back, handle-first. _What in seven bloody Goddamned hells?!_

"That was simply wonderful, my dear. Thank you so much."

My jaw dropped, even as Mage picked him up by the collar and flung him effortlessly across the room. I looked up at my devil in confusion, and he shrugged, shaking his head slightly.

"Shiki's a masochist, Babe."

"I...Um... Oh. Well, that didn't work like I wanted it to, then. Shit."

"You came to my castle armed?"

 _Oh hell_. I was so focused on the creepy Shiki dude that I had completely forgotten the blonde King. I whirled around at the biting tone, then decided, what the hell? Mage said I could trust him.

"I go grocery shopping armed. I have at least seven clans of blood-suckers after my head, I am never unarmed outside my home."

"I told you, Rem. The worst human he could have brought."

"Ugh, don't make me stab you again, Red bastard."

Rem was looking at me curiously. I straightened my shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. I wasn't about to be intimidated by anyone, Kings included.

"Of course I came armed. The only thing I have that could be called magic is the immunity to your gaze. I have wings, yes. I can fly. But I can't do that fun disappearing trick everyone else seems to be able to pull off. I'm not physically powerful. I mean, obviously, since I'm currently sporting three broken knuckles. So yes, I'm armed to the teeth. Wouldn't you be, in my place?"

"Hm. I suppose I would be, yes. But that doesn't exactly change things. I cannot let you stay armed."

"What?! Rem!"

"No, Mage, it's ok. You said I could trust him, right?"

"Well, yeah, but -"

"Then it's ok. I'm not here on a hunt."

I walked over to the nearest table and began disarming myself. Blade after blade after blade after blade landed on the table. I wasn't about to undress to take the sheaths off, however. The sword was a bit tricky, since I don't have much practice with the left-hand draw, but I got it after a moment. I stuck my booted feet, one after the other, on the arm of a nearby chair to slip the daggers from their hidden spots in each. I paused, thinking, then slipped the boots themselves off, disengaging the blades hidden in the soles under the toe-caps.

"Um, Mage? I uh...need some help with the last couple."

He snickered at the blush that crept up my cheeks, but walked over to shield me from sight as I took out the switchblades that he had tucked into my bra. After the slightest hesitation, I even slid the little scalpel out of my brace and tossed it onto the table as well. He looked shocked at that. I gave a little shrug and spoke quietly.

"You trust him. I'm not going to screw things up by lying and hiding weapons. He wants me unarmed, I'm unarmed. Just don't leave my side, ok? And don't let Shiki or that Red bastard near me."

"If they hurt you, I'll kill them."

I laid my head on his shoulder for the briefest moment, then stood up straight and faced Rem. The King seemed shocked and almost impressed by the amount of blades I'd taken off. I straightened my shoulders and held my head high.

"That's everything."

"How do I know you're being truthful?"

"Oh, for the love of - Look. You wanna pat me down, go right ahead, but I'm not lying. I even took my Goddamned boots off, and there's no way you would've found the toe blades. Or the damned scalpel."

"I'll search her for you, Rem."

I shot a glare at Urie and hissed. _Cocky bastard._

"I don't need weapons to kick your pansy ass, Red. Touch me again, and I'll rip your throat out with my Goddamned teeth."

"That's my girl."

Mage sounded so pleased, and I couldn't help grinning at him before turning back to Rem. There was the barest hint of humor on his face, and he seemed intrigued. He switched his gaze between Mage and me for a moment, curiosity in his eyes.

"Alright, I believe you. Shiki, Urie, leave us."

"Are you sure, Rem?"

" _Leave. Now_."

Urie vanished without another word, Shiki following a second later. Rem gestured silently to a small group of ornate sofas a safe distance from my weapons. Mage and Rem sat on opposite sides of a low table, and Mage pulled me down onto his lap, curling one arm protectively around my waist. I snuggled into his embrace, but kept my eyes on Rem as my devil spoke.

"So what's the matter? What was so important you had Urie track me down?"

Rem sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he looked up at Mage with weary eyes. He cleared his throat quietly before speaking.

"Are you sure this human can be trusted, Mage? The information I have is highly sensitive. Something like this could be used to destroy our entire way of life."

"Of course I'm sure, Rem. Karma is... I can't explain it, but she's different. She's not like anyone I've ever met. She's violent as all hell, but she's got the purest soul I've ever felt."

I blushed a little, I couldn't help it. I laced my fingers with his and squeezed his hand lightly. He squeezed back just as gently, and his arm tightened around me the slightest bit.

"I know you mean it, but if this information gets out..."

"Oh, for God's sake. Look, I don't give a damn about whatever you've got to say, dude. I couldn't care less about your kingdom, or your way of life, or whatever the hell else. The only reason I'm here is to be with Mage, because I _literally_ can't stand being away from him. I only came so heavily armed in case I needed to stab that Red bastard again. I'm not after you or your people. As far as hunting, I only do what I have to do to protect my city, because it's crawling with those blood-sucking sons of whores."

Rem's face went through several expressions during my little rant. He looked fairly pissed off when I addressed him so casually, then shocked at my confession. I think I might have spotted the tiniest hint of humor when I mentioned stabbing Urie again, and he actually smiled a little at "blood-sucking sons of whores."

"I can honestly say, I've wanted to stab Urie myself on more than one occasion. What could have prompted you to?"

Mage issued a low growl, and I snickered a little. I shrugged slightly, it couldn't hurt to be honest.

"He pissed me off, plain and simple. He just appeared in my apartment, then he tried to enchant me. Then the Red bastard dared to touch me. He should consider himself lucky I only got his damned hand. And that I used a stupid fork, and not one of my blessed daggers."

"Blessed daggers? Do you work with the Exorcist Society?"

"Oh, hell no! Those pansies? Take their little beads and vials away, and they're nothing. Not one of those little bitches can fight worth shit."

"My girl's a one-woman ass-kicking machine."

I couldn't help the little giggles that bubbled up. I smiled up at my devil, and he gave me a feral little grin in return. I was sorely tempted to kiss him, but then I remembered we weren't alone. I turned back to the King across from us, who was wearing a decidedly curious look on his face.

"Honestly, you don't seem to be all that intimidating."

Mage burst into laughter, and I gave his hand a squeeze, grinning a little.

"Why would I? You haven't attacked or threatened me. You aren't terrorizing my city or killing innocent people. I save the anger and shit for the ones who deserve it. Right at this moment, I'm just sitting here with my man while he talks to his friend. I don't need to try to intimidate you."

"Hm."

"Trust me, Rem, she's plenty intimidating when she wants to be. And _fast_ , damn. She's faster than any human I've seen."

He rubbed his shoulder as he spoke, and I felt twin pangs of guilt and humor. I laid my hand very gently over his, right where I knew his knife wound to be. But my voice was full of laughter as I spoke.

"Aw. You're just saying that 'cause I kicked your ass."

"Hey, I meant it when I said I hadn't been stuck like that in a long time. You are fast, Babe. But you didn't kick my ass. I had you completely unarmed."

"Yeah, yeah. And I was about half a second from biting your throat out, you know."

"Sure, Babe. Sure."

"I totally would have! It's your fault I got all distracted and shit."

"Wait. Mage, are you saying she stabbed _you_ as well?"

I pursed my lips as heat crept up my cheeks. Mage just laughed and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Yeah, she got me a couple times. About two seconds after we saw each other for the first time. Told you, man, my girl is fast."

"Punched that pretty face of yours too, Blondie."

"Yeah, yeah. Look where that one got you, woman."

There was laughter in his voice, but his eyes were gentle as he carefully took my injured hand in his and raised it to his lips. My heart melted at the gesture, and I couldn't help the sappy smile that tugged at my lips.

"Hold on a moment. Your hand is broken because you punched him in the face?"

"Yep. His face is _hard_. Like a damn marble statue."

"And this happened when you first met?"

"Yeah. I was coming home from a hunt, and I could tell there was a devil near my apartment building. So I called him out, and Blondie pops up with some crusty dude's corpse. Well, I can't let that go. I mean, come on, that close to where I live? So of course I whipped a couple daggers at him, and we fought for a bit. I popped him a couple times. Really regretting that now, but he kept taking my blades away. What was I supposed to do?"

My devil burst into laughter again, and I poked him in the arm. We grinned at each other for a second, but Rem spoke again before we could say anything to each other.

"And your hand is _still_ broken? Just how slowly do humans heal?"

He sounded so incredulous, I couldn't help the little snort of laughter. I rested my head against Mage's shoulder and giggled quietly, unable to answer for a minute. Once the stupid girly little giggles tapered off, I cleared my throat.

"Something like this usually takes about two months. Isn't that what that idiot doctor said?"

I looked up at Mage for confirmation, and he nodded, once again curling his arms lightly around my waist. I laid my hands over his, and he gave my uninjured hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, he said between six and eight weeks."

"I am thoroughly confused."

"What's to be confused about? Humans suck, we take forever to heal. So I'm stuck with this damned brace for at least six weeks. Fairly straightforward."

Rem's gaze switched between Mage and me for a minute, the confusion just growing deeper. It finally dawned on my devil and me, and we both burst into laughter. Mage spoke while I fought to contain another round of idiotic giggles.

"All this happened last night, Rem."

" _What?_ You're telling me you haven't even known this woman for twenty-four hours?!"

"I know, man, it's totally crazy. I can't explain it. It's like... It's just... I _have_ to be with her."

The emotion in that last statement finally dried up my laughter. I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes and sighed quietly. I leaned up and brushed my lips over his for just the briefest moment, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek. After a second or two, I reluctantly turned back to face his King, and my own voice had gone soft.

"It's crazy, it's impossible, but it's completely true. One second we were fighting, ready to kill each other, and the next... It was like being struck by lightning, it was so fast, there was no warning, we just... I don't know how to explain it, everything just clicked into place."


End file.
